Welcoming Love
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: REWRITEN Hermione has been hiding for ten years. what will happen when the Weasley's, Siris, Remus, and Harry find her and a surpise. Who is after them, and what will happen if He finds them. Rated T for now. this is my fisrt story, tell me what u think
1. Found

Welcoming Love

Chapter 1

_Okay so I have rewriten this story. It will be the same, but with little difference. like I change Hermione's daughter's name from Silena to Madison. I also added a couple more things. But let me know if its okay._

* * *

It's been ten years since graduation. Hermione was nervous. She hadn't kept in touch with any of her friends from the wizard's world. After gradation she went to a 'muggle college' and now here she was, standing out in front of Hogwarts. A school of witchcraft and wizardry. Just last week she received a owl letter from Dumbledore saying it was urgent. Hermione now stood outside of Hogwarts trying to get her feet moving, when she was engulf in shadow. Turning around she saw Hagrid.

"Hermione its that ya." Hagrid said looking down at her.

"Yes Hagrid, its me." Trying to get over her nervous as Hagrid gave her a great big hug.

"Haven't seen ya around since gradation. Or heard from ya for that matter too." Looking down at her, like he did when she was in school.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've been busy. You know school work and all." Lying to Hagrid. She knew that he knew she lied, but didn't press.

"So,.. Ya going to see Dumbledore?" Hagrid ask

"Yes, he ask to see me, said it was urgent." Turning towards the door with Hagrid. Hermione and Hagrid talked while they walk towards Dumbledore office. After going in, Hagrid left to attend some class work, when Hermione stepped into the room, she notice it was still the same as always.

"Miss Granger, please have a seat." An old man with long white hair and sparkling blue eyes stared at me.

"Hello Professor, you wanted to see me." Sitting down.

"Now, now don't worry your not in trouble." Laughing at my nervous.

"I ask you to come because we need your help.", Hermione was quiet for she knew there was more, but something deep down told her she was not going to like., "You see Lord Voldemont is still alive. And is getting stronger by the day, we have reason to believe that Harry knows something, but for month ago he slip into a coma. But before, that he was screaming that Lord Voldemont's back and to get you to safety." Albus Dumbledore said, with sad eyes, looking Hermione. Hoping that she'll know something.

"Sir. What does To-Voldemont want with me?" Hermione, tried to cover up her slip, but didn't know if Albus caught it. She hope that no one knew of her secret.

"Well I don't know. But we're looking into it, no need to worry." Albus, said, ignoring the fact that she had slip in the name, putting in the back of his mind for later, seeing as there were more important things at the moment.

"So what is it that you want me to do?" Hoping it wasn't to go on a mission.

"Well the Weasley's and I, along with everyone, talked and decided that maybe, you can talk with Harry, letting him know your okay. That may help him wake up." Dumbledore was looking at her, and she saw he had hope in his eyes.

"Okay. When do you want me to leave?" Hermione ask, wondering if Harry was going to be okay.

"Well we could go now." Getting up and walk towards the fire place, with Floo powder.

As they both step though, Hermione saw all the Weasley there in the waiting room. When they look up and saw Hermione they rush towards her.

"Hermione, you here." Ginny giving her a quick hug. As did the rest of the family.

"Hermione dear, where have you been?" Molly ask with tears in her eyes.

"Yep. I am here. Dumbledore told me what happen I'm sorry." I told Ginny, Harry's newlywed.

"That okay I was wondering if you can try, and help him." Looking at me with hopeful teary eyes.

"Well that why I'm here to try." And Ginny lead her to Harry. Who looked like he was sleeping. Hermione sat next to Harry. Aware of everyone looking at her. Even though they were giving space, she knew that they were in hearing distance.

"Harry, its me Hermione. I'm safe so you can wake up now. Well didn't think it'll be that easy you were always making challenge's for me. Look I'm sorry for what I said, alright. You were right about Tom. And Maddie is doing fine. I'm thinking of taking your advice and show her the wizard world. S-she been asking for you. So when you wake up soon, I'll bring her by. Please wake up. Or I'm going to start crying thinking that this is my fault." Hermione trying not to cry. When she go up, Harry hand grabbed hers and everyone rush to his side.

"No! Can't leave….not safe." Harry was saying. Opening his eyes. "This is not your fault. But thanks for coming." Smiling at her then everyone. When Ginny kissed him, he let go of Hermione hand and she left. As she turned the corner she bump into Lupin.

"Oh sorry Professor, I mean Remus. What are you going here?" She ask.

"Oh hello Hermione. Your back, we've all been worried about you. Oh and I'm here with Sirius, to see Harry. Have you seen him?" As Sirius came behind him.

"Hey Mione. You look well." Sirius told her.

"Thank you, and yeah he's awake." Their eyes widen and fled towards Harry's room. Hermione went down towards Leaky Cauldron. After getting her second butterbeer Lupin and Black appeared in front of her.

"Hey guys, is Harry okay." Hermione ask as they sat down at her table.

"Yeah he is. Everyone's asking for you." Lupin started.

"Yea well I don't like Hospitals much, so I try to stay out of them if I can. Did Harry tell you guys, about me?" Holding her breathe.

"Not much, all he told us was that you have a daughter name Madison." Sirius said.

"Yes, she my baby. Where are you staying?" Hermione ask.

"Oh well, both me, and Remus have been at my place, for awhile. But we've all decided to stay with the Weasley's when we take Harry home."

"Harry's going home? So soon." Hermione ask surprised.

"Yeah, he used his 'I'm the boy-who-live' act and got his way." Sirius chucked.

"Oh I gotta go." As her watch beep and disappeared.

"I hope she alright." Remus said out loud staring at the spot Hermione just sat.

"She well be." Sirius said, looking closely at his friend.

* * *

Hermione appeared in front Mary, the babysitter, house. She paid Mary and took her sleeping daughter, Madison, home. She was still amazed on how much she looked like her father. But she did get her love for knowledge from her mother. Putting Madison to bed, she went in to the living room to read, when she heard a noise from outside. As she near the front door, it open and a Death Eater stood in front of her. 

"Miss. Granger join the Master or die." As he raised his wand. Hermione pick up her vase and throw it at him. As she ran, glass in the house broke, and shattered. Opening the door to Madison's room. She ran towards Madison's bed, grabbing the bag underneath. Hearing the door being bang on behind her, she rush towards her daughter side.

"Mommy what's going on?" Pick Madison up as the door burst open, Madison screamed, and they disappeared to the Weasley's house. Knocking on the door. She hug her daughter tightly to her. Sirius open the door and saw two people he least expected.

"Hermione, what, well come on in." Letting her though. He could the see girl was frighten and they both been crying.

"Hey Sirius who was at the do--- Hermione." Ron said stopping short having Fred ran into him.

"Hey why'd ya stop. Hermione. HEY GUYS HERMIONE HERES!" Fred running to tell everyone.

As everyone came in, including Harry, came in, Hermione walked towards Harry and cried, "They found me. Harry, they knew where we lived."

* * *

Please reveiw again and tell me what you think. Thank you. 


	2. Safe

As you'll find in this chapter, Albus is alive, and Severus is good. please reveiw

* * *

Welcoming Love

Chapter 2

"What?" Harry rush towards Hermione sitting her down. Everyone was gathering around help as much as they could. Mrs. Weasly was healing Hermione wounds while, Harry was holding Madison, who was crying, holding tightly to Harry.

"Well I guess I should tell you what happen huh?" Hermione said looking at her cuts.

"Well it would help us know how, and what happen to you." Mr. Weasly said as everyone settled down to hear her story.

"Madison, I think you should you to bed sweetheart." Hermione said, taking Madison from Harry.

"But I don't want to. I'm scared, Mamma." Madison sniffed.

"You have nothing to be afraid of here, my house is protect." Molly told Madison.

"Maddie, this is your Grandma, Molly, and Grandpa, Author. And Uncle Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and your Aunt Ginny. And that's Harry's Godfather Sirius, and Remus. Your safe here, okay." Hermione kissed Maddie's Head. Molly smile when Hermione, called her Grandma.

"Come Dear, I'll make you some nice cup of Hot coco." Molly held out her hand, and Maddie took walking with Molly to the kitchen

"Do you have cinnamon and marshmallows?" Madison ask.

"Yes I do. And I'll make you a snake what would like dearie." Their voice faded as they enter the kitchen. Hermione smiled, then frown as she saw the cuts on her arms.

"Okay it started ten years ago. I went to a muggle college, so I could help out my parents out, when I meet this guy named Tom. We started to date and I fell in love with him. So we started living to together and one day we were on a lunch-date, and Tom went to go and get our food when Harry came up. He saw Tom, and that's when I found out who he really was. There was a fight and Tom was wound so he disappeared. I was so scared so I left, moved with Harry's help. Then I found out I was pregnant. I made Harry promised not to tell anyone. Because I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." Hermione cried.

"Harry is that why you kept disappearing every now and then?" Ginny ask her husband.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I really hated lying to you but I did promise. And I didn't think she should be pregnant by herself so I helped out." Harry looking ashamed. Ginny grabbed his head and kissed him.

"Wow! So who came to your house tonight?" George ask. They all feared the answer.

"A Death Eater." Silence fell around them.

"He said that I should join him or die." Hermione said.

"Okay why would the Dark Lord want you? I mean I know your smart and all, but they got to know that you wont join them." Fred said.

"Who knows. Plus its not like _Him_ to just go after one person like this. To try and find them after they going in hiding. Well the only ones he that with was Harry's parents, but that was after the prophecy." Sirius said.

"Because I worth more then just being a smart witch." Silence filled the room. Everyone look up at me.

"What do you mean?" Ginny ask.

"Because I'm the only one who can give birth to his children." A confused silence fell upon them. Hermione lean against the chair hugging herself.

"Tom is Voldemort. He's Maddie's birth father." An awkward silence fell.

"Well okay, so why does he cared if you can bare his children." Ginny said.

"Because he wants a son, so he can put his soul in to the body to live forever. When I heard that, I got scared and I ran. I never meant to hurt you. But I knew that he had spies everyone to keep an eye out for me. So if I came here, so would they. And I didn't want you to get hurt." Hermione said still crying. Ron and Harry hugged her.

"Your safe here, why don't you and Madison go and get some rest." Ginny said and Hermione nodded walking out of the room.


	3. Luagher, and Planning

Chapter 3

Hermione stopped at the door, where she put Madison to bed. Staring at Madison sleeping form, lost in thought. Remus came behind her, Hermione turn and saw him with some hot cocoa. He hand the warm cup to her. Standing in the door way.

"Thank you." Hermione taking the cup.

"Your welcome. I didn't think you would asleep after that. You know, that was some story, I still think I'm shock at it." A moment pass.

"So what are you going to do?" Remus ask

"Don't know, keep hiding, I guess." Hermione chucked.

"Yeah. You know, if you want, you can hide at my place with me. Its werewolf proof, so you'll be safe on the full moons. And only Dumbledore and Sirius knows were I live." Remus turn towards Hermione.

"I thought you lived with Sirius?" Hermione ask confused.

"Oh that was when Harry was in the coma. But he's awake now. And I think you'll need the place more then anyone. And plus its big enough for Madison to run round, maybe get lost." Remus said with a smile.

"Thank you. Wait if Sirius knows, then his house-elf know too?" Hermione ask confused.

"Oh no I moved to a more private area after Sirius throw that nasty house-elf out. Give him a dirty sock. From what I heard he serves the Malfoys now." Answering her question.

"Oh well that's good, right. Now he can't give new information out." Hermione sipping her drink.

"Yeah, what a comfort. You know its getting late, we should get some sleep." Yawning a bit.

"Okay. Remus, you know she looks like him. I know he's evil, but is it wrong that I would do it over again. Because of her." Hermione whispered.

"No its not. Hermione, you have the one thing I wish deeply for. A family. A wife and children. I want to stand in the door way of my little ones and watch them sleep. But who can ever love and bear my children, I'm a werewolf, most people are afraid of me. Your lucky to have Madison. Take care of her and yourself. Promise?" Turn to face her.

"I promise. But you know there is one thing I'm missing. A husband. I want to stand next to him watch our babies sleep. Like this. But there is one thing I believe, if you keep wishing for something it'll happen. You can too. Have a family. All you have to do is find someone who accepts you as you are. Your wolf form too. Goodnight." Hermione kiss Remus cheek and walk into the room and closed the door.

Remus touch were her lips left their mark. Looking at the closed door.

"Oh Hermione, if you keep acting like that I might just fall deeper in love with you." Shaking himself he walk to his room. Unaware that four people watch and heard everything. They smiled at another knowing what they are going to do.

123123123

The next morning was as usual as when the golden trio stayed over for summer break; noisy and wild. Although they were up and eating breakfast. Everyone was talking about everything. Hermione watch as Madison talked openly with Harry, and shyly with everyone else. Hermione felt someone staring at her, when she look up her eyes and held Remus's stare. They smile and look away. And once again the four people saw the exchange.

"Arthur were going to be late. Come on time to go shopping." Molly shouted over the noise.

"Oh yea. I wanted to get some more of those batteries. Did you know if you put them on your tongue, you get a little shock." Arthur said getting excited as Molly rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed.

"Harry, we should go to the Ministry and tell them about the attack on Hermione." Ginny said and everything got quite.

"And if they ask to speak with Hermione, we tell them she's in hiding. I think there a leak in the building, so don't tell them what they don't need to know." Percy said. Hermione looked at Percy in surprise, both had never getting along, unless it was acting like a Head Boy and Girl, she nodded her thanks to him, when he looked at her.

"Oh that's terrible. Ron what are you doing today?" Molly turn to her youngest son.

"Hmm oh, I'm going help the Twins at the store." Ron said getting ready to leave.

"Oy Mione what are…"George started

"…you doing today?" Finish Fred.

"Me, oh I home school Madison, so she has class today. Which we should start soon." Looking towards Madison.

"Oh really can we" ,CRASH, "Can we build the volcano today. Oh pleassssssssse." Madison getting up after she trip on her shoe lace, giving Hermione her best puppy eyes.

"Yes. Then Math and History. Wait Madison where are you going." As Madison race up stairs.

"Harry, I blame you." Hermione turn glaring at Harry. Who just laughs.

"Why? What did he do?" Ginny said also glaring at her Husband.

"He's the one that told her about the volcano, it was going to be a surprise. And he just blurted it out. He didn't even say sorry." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yea, it was funny though. Her eyes just lit up. You know, she not going to pay attention to the other stuff." Laughing as he got up.

"Your still not forgiven. Oh someone should tell Ablus about this to, for the Order." Hermione said.

"I'll to that, I'm going there for luch anyways." Ginny said standing.

"Bye everybody." Waving to those who left.

Everyone, but Hermione, Madison, Remus, and Sirius stayed. They all helped Hermione teach Madison her school work. By the time they were done, Madison was gathering different things around the house, putting them in the kitchen.

"Sweetie, you be careful with those, and put them back when your done. Okay." Hermione told Madison sitting at the table with Remus, and Sirius.

"Yes mamma." Madison putting things together.

"Mione, why are you letting her make a mess?" Sirius ask watching Madison.

"She does this at home to. Build's stuff, she really good, and with the little magic in her she maybe worst then the Twins, or you." Hermione laughed at Sirius shocked face.

"Worst then me and the Twins. Well if that's true better keep her away, when the Twins are planning something new. But no one better then me." Sirius said and they all laugh.

"Well she will give the Marauder's a run for their money." Hermione said, and Sirius mutter something along 'yeah yeah'

Hermione look at Remus, and they both blush and heard Sirius chuckled.

"What?" Hermione ask.

"Oh nothing just remembering something funny." Sirius smirk. Remus saw the mischief in his eyes, and stiffened.

"Sirius, what are you planning. You only get that look in your eyes when we planed a prank in school." Remus accused Sirius.

"What me, planning. Well I'm always planning a prank. You should know that Moony." They stared at each other. Hermione stared then got up and sat with Madison.

"Madison, have you been hanging out with Uncle Fred and George?" Hermione ask. _I hope I don't regret this_

"No why?" Madison looking up. And Hermione saw Tom, not the Tom who turn into the evilest person in the world, but the Tom who love to learn new things. And smile.

"Well they could give you some ideas. When you see them next time ask for their Hogwarts stories. You'll be amazed." Hermione told her daughter,

"Really, oh that's so cool. Boy, I cant wait. Mamma do you know when they're coming home?" Madison ask with pleading eyes.

"Nope, but you see that clock there with all the faces?" Hermione pointing to Molly's clock.

"Yeah its funny. But why does it have faces?" Madison ask.

"Well it shows you were they are and going. I have one but smaller, and more high tech. To keep track of you and everyone. So when Fred and George head's go to home that mean their on their way here. And you can bomb them with questions, okay." Hermione said and Madison nodded

"Yeah oh I should take notes so I can go back to them later. Wow I cant wait." Madison running to get her notebooks. Hermione felt eyes on her. She turn saw Remus.

"She reminding me of you. Always taking notes." As Hermione came back to the table.

"Yeah me too. She growing up so fast." Madison coming back down to work on her project.

"So what now?" Hermione ask.

"Well I'm going to help the little bit here and tell her some of my stories. Remus is going to take you into the living room to relax." Sirius got up and walked over to Madison.

"Don't corrupt her Siri." Hermione said walking out with Remus who chuckled at Sirius pretend hurt face.

"Hey Mads, what's this umm thingy?" Sirius holding up a tool.

"That's wrench. And its not Mads, its Maddie or Madison." Madison giving him a weird look. As Remus and Hermione walk into the living room. They talk about the old days. And Hermione shared some funny stories of her and Madison. They didn't even notice the time passing by. In the kitchen, Fred and George were back, with Madison asking questions. They answer truthfully, also spying on Hermione and Remus with Sirius.

"Mamma likes him, you know? Mr. Lupin." Madison getting their attention.

"Really?" George ask.

"Yep, she always tells me stories about you guys and him. I ask Mary, she my babysitter, why she always staring at the photo of him and she said that mamma was probably half in love with him. Her eye are happy with she sees him." Madison looking at Hermione, who was laughing with Remus.

"Hey how would you like to get your mom and Remus together, he might become your daddy one day." Fred bending down on his knees.

"Well I'm very busy girl, you know? But if its to help mamma be happy I guess I can make the time." Madison standing up.

"Yes, now we got inside information." Sirius said giving the Twins high-five.

"But its gonna cost you?" Madison said with an evil smirk.

"The little devil. Okay." Fred and George said at the same time. They giving in, then they started planning.


	4. An Offer Taken, And A Job

Welcoming Love

Chapter 4

Dumbledore and Severus came in. Interrupting Hermione and Remus, by Severus's yelling his head off.

"Where she? Where is at girl." Stomping though the kitchen.

"By girl, do you mean me." Hermione fold her arms cross her chest. Severus turned to face her.

"You. Do you have any idea what trouble you cause everyone, here. And now Albus tells me you're here, after ten years. What else happen that, I don't know about." Severus said coldly whipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Mamma what's going on. Who's that yelling." Madison came out from behind a smiling Harry and Ginny. Severus face dropped. He turned to a little girl. Who had long wavy dark hair, and big green eyes.

"Oh no not another Granger." Severus smack his head.

"Madison, this is my old Professor, Severus Snape. Severus this is my daughter, Madison." Hermione introduce them with a smile.

"Well well I was right you did bring a surprise. So what Albus told me was true, then. Albus, I believe you left the surprise." Glaring at the smiling wizard.

"No I didn't. I was getting to that point when you rush out of the room to yell at her." Albus said chuckling.

"Severus, are you staying for a while?" Hermione ask.

"Unforturely, I cant, I have classes to prepare for. Now I know why Voldemort is upset lately. Draco told me he found someone he's been searching for ten years." Severus sitting down at the table.

"As you are unaware I'm out of the service, so Draco tells me what he can and I tell Albus." He gesturing for everyone to sit. After they all did, he continued.

"Draco say's he wants and found a away to live longer, forever. He found a prophesy, saying that one girl every hundreds years will have the gift to bare a resurrected man child. And we all know that he's been resurrected, twice. The third he has to be in a new of his own flesh, a son. I don't know how he founded out that Hermione is the one right now, but he has or at least suspect her. She and her daughter must go into hiding. I sure Madison is safe, but I must ask Draco if he knows anything." There was a slight silence in the room.

Looking at Madison, a precious gift to her. Hermione made up her mind.

"Remus is that offer of yours is on the table." Hermione looking at him, with determination in her eyes.

"Yes. We leave when ever your ready?" Understanding what she meant.

"What offer?" Harry ask.

"I told if she needs to hide, she can at my place. You know its hided very and only two people know where. So it be prefect. And she can always visit you here, so don't worry Harry." As Harry was about to argue the fact.

"Mamma, is this man going to hurt you?" Madison question.

"I don't know. But he is a very bad wizard. You remember me telling that's why uncle couldn't tell anyone where we were. I didn't want him find us." Kneeling to face her baby.

"Oh well what does he want?" Innocently.

"Some I don't want him to have. So we're going to go and live with Remus till the bad man is caught okay, so go get ready." Madison nodded and rush out the door to pack yelling "yippy new place to visit."

"Yep, she her mothers child, alright." Severus stated the fact. With a little smile on his face.

"Why, is that a smile I see." Hermione laugh as Severus scold her.

"Yep you haven't change. I don't see how you all can put up with that scold. Ha." Hermione joked.

"So your going to okay, right. I mean school is just a week away what are you going to do then?" Ginny ask Remus.

"Well I had hope for a new teacher, for one of are classes. Muggle Studies. Why not have someone who lived among them. Well Miss Granger what do you say, do you want the job. And plus you have us all to help protect you and all." Albus staring at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Really oh that'll be great. Oh wait what about Madison she still has a year to go before she starts Hogwarts? And I home school her." Hermione worried.

"Oh that's no problem when you teach your class she can roam the school, as long she doesn't brother any students. And when your not teaching you or one of the other teachers, I know some, will be happy to watch her. Right Severus?" Albus turning to his Potion Master chuckling.

"Great just when I thought I'll be rid of the Grangers." He started sulking, making everyone laugh.

"Okay I'll take the job." Smiling as Madison came in.

"What job?" She said dropping her stuff.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore offered me a teaching job at Hogwarts. So that will be our home for a year." Madison face light up and she started to bounce around.

"Yea we're going to Hogwarts. Yea, yea, yea." Jumping up and down.

"Great I'm already getting a headache." Severus trying to hide a smile.

The rest of the family came home and Molly was happy to see that Hermione and Madison were being taking care of. As for the five people smiled as their plan of matching making just got easier.


	5. A New House

Welcoming Love

Chapter 5

Hermione and Madison said their good-byes to the Weasley's and headed off towards The Leaky Cauldron to meet Remus Lupin. From there, they went towards Hogwarts: a school of witches and wizards. They meet with Professor Dumbledore, and after introduction of the other teachers, and they followed him into a little room across the dungeons, for no one would ever suspect anyone would go down there with Professor Snape.

Remus went to the fire and got some floo-powder and called out "Meadows Hall." And he was gone. Madison who wasn't totally sure how this happen , for she was just learning to control her magic and only had a little over a half-a-year till her birthday, so she couldn't look though her mothers books till then, as was the deal they made, ask, "Mamma where did he go?" Madison stared awed by the green fire.

"He went to Meadows Hall. Remember when Uncle Harry always poppin' in and out, this is how." Answer her daughter while grabbing floo-powder.

"Really I always thought there was a secret door; I spent hours of my life looking for it." Madison was both disappointed that there was no secret door, and excited that there was magic preformed in the house.

She went with her mother because, Hermione didn't want Madison to do her first one alone, considering what happen to Harry on his first try.

"Good-bye Professor D." Madison and Hermione waved as Hermione said the station and Albus just laugh and waved.

"Well this year will certainly not be dull." Ablus said to himself as he left the room.

As they landed they realize they were really in the middle of a meadow.

"Mamma? Um I thought fireplaces had to be inside houses, and not in the middle of nowhere?" Madison ask looking around.

"So did I?" Hermione answered her daughter. Turning to see Remus behind them smiling smugly, as if he was waiting for something. Her answer came when Madison ask this question.

"Mr. Lupin, why is there a fireplace in a meadow with _no _house?" Madison question the old Professor.

"It's magic. See if a bad guy ever found out how to get here, they'll get lost. Because you have to know the right way to go or you'll just go in circles, but thing is that the landscape will change just a tad, so you wouldn't notice, until after hours and you haven't evening got to where you were going. Sirius came up with it in school as a prank; we just adjusted the spell a little. So stay close okay." Remus walked off and the girls followed.

"Of course he did." Hermione taking Madison's hand walking nest to Remus.

As the house came into view, Hermione notice that it was a cottage. She thought that it came out of a story book. With its yellow paint and a white picket fence.

"Its has an enchantment on it to hold forty-four rooms." Remus informed them.

"Forty-Four but how it doesn't even look that big." Madison stated.

"That's why its call an _Enchantment_, sweetie." Hermione smiled at her.

"Ha-ha. Can I go pick my room right now? Oh pleeeeeease." Madison begged.

"Yeah sure." Remus started but couldn't continue as the little Granger ran off as fast as she could.

"Thank you, Remus, for everything you've done. It means a lot." Hermione turn towards the one man she has always admired, since 3rd year.

"It was no problem, Hermione, none at all. I'm glad to have help. God know how many time's you and the others helped me. It was the least I could do. And you don't have to worry the house be spelled so my wolf form can't go in, so you'll be safe from me too." He turned away when he said that.

"Remus, I don't need any protection from you. You know I can think of a few _true _monsters in this world, and you don't come close." Hermione grabbed Remus arm and turn him to face her. As she did they were aware of how close they were, and were getting closer. As their lips barley brushed each others.

"You know, maybe we should go inside and see the house." Remus pulled away at the last minute.

"Yeah, I would like that." Hermione said flustered. She followed him into the house. Both thinking what was wrong with them.

"…and this is the kitchen. It nothing big, but its comfortable. Also you'll be able to do magic and won't have to worry about being detected. Here and at Hogwarts. And that's the house." Remus watched Hermione.

Hermione did look around aware she was being watch, but to amazes at what she saw. There were indeed forty-four rooms plus an Attic and a Basement. There was, from top to bottom, an attic, that held all kinds of stuff. Then the second floor had sixteen bedrooms and bathrooms all in different themes. The First floor had two libraries, one non-magical, one magical, both held over thousands of books. One laboratory, to work with potions and science wither it was muggle or not. One kitchen that looks like it came from the fifties. One cozy living room with a fireplace, could also be used has a study. And a bathroom. Then there was the basement which looks like it could be used for DADA training.

Madison had picked a room that look like it came from a fairy story. The walls were golden-yellow with sparkled. The floor looked like real dirt with sticks and leaves. The dressers were made out of a black oak tree, without ever cutting the tree. The bed was a hammock hanging in between the corner wall, under a willow tree.

Hermione's room was a simple Victorian style. With a double four-poster-bed with dark wood. The sheets were a deep blue and Silver. Everything looked like it came directly from the era. The vanity, clock, dresser, etc. The walls were a light bluish- silver color. As Hermione stood there looking out of the window she felt safe, a feeling that rarely came since Madison was born. And for the first time in awhile she didn't think of tomorrow, but instead of the one man who had stolen her heart unknowingly, and what happened between them just outside of this house. Hermione touch her lips, and smiled. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she known she couldn't wait to find out.


	6. Just Poppin In

Welcoming Love

Chapter 6

Remus Pov

The sun hit me in my eyes. But that's not what woke me. It was the smell, whatever it was, it smelled good. I got up and got dress, walking downstairs following the sent. I came into the kitchen and froze, standing before me was a wonderful sight. Hermione was standing in front of the stove. She was in blue jean, and a white t-shirt, humming to her self. I notice that she was cooking without magic, doing it the muggle way. She looks beautiful, the way her hair was pulled up out of her face. I walk out of the kitchen and went to the living room. Sitting down, I began to think, this was not such a good idea. What would happen if that one kisses lead to something more? _Something wonderful. _What would have happen then, Hermione would surly regretted it after awhile, wouldn't she. _Only time will tell on that, but is Hermione the type that wouldn't hate a beast even one that has been and help her out so much?_ How can anyone ever love a beast like me? _Hermione is just not anyone, and she may love you, if given the chance. _And I am a fool to ever fall in love with a student. _But she not a student, now is she? _But she has a family, one she needs to take care of. _And the child needs a father, one who can take care of them. To show them what life can be like in the arms of a love one that will not hurt them? Remember what James always said, Why go though life wanting, but to always go for it, because in the end at least you can say 'I tried'. _My thoughts were interrupted when a little girl jump on my lap.

Normal Pov

"Mr. Lupin, will you please play with me?" Madison ask given him puppies which made him laugh.

"Okay. But I got warn you I am an old man. And you can call me Remus." Getting up he put Madison on his shoulders and race around the house. Hermione came into the room just to find her daughter giggling and laughing. Madison and Remus realize they were benign watch, turn towards the door.

"Mamma came play with us. We're playing tackle, to see who strong. I'm winning." Madison said sitting on top of Remus.

"Oh no I couldn't, I have stuff in the oven." Hermione making excuses.

"Now your not going to be chicken, Hermione, are you?" Remus grinned from cheek to cheek.

"No but I am smart enough not to let the house burn down." Hermione smiled. Remus tugged Madison down towards him, and whispered in her ear, Hermione smiled faded a bit. But she was shock when they teamed up and jump her, bring her down to the ground and started to tickle her. They all change teams and gang up on each other. They had pinned Hermione down when Sirius and Albus came in.

"Well looks like we're interrupted something special, wouldn't you say Albus." Sirius said trying not to laugh at their face, Albus just smiled fondly on them.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius it's good to see you. Frankly I thought I was going to be stuck here with these crazy people." Hermione said getting up, laughing.

"Mamma we're not crazy, we just know how to have fun, right Mr. Remus." Madison got up and put her hands on her hip.

"Right, all though I think I'm getting to old for this." Remus getting up. Before anyone could speak, an alarm went off.

"Oh my. That's my cookies they are done. Be right back." Hermione running out of the room to check her cookies.

"So what brings you guys here?" Remus asks his guest, secretly watching Hermione run out the door.

"What can't an old friend just drop by anymore, now he has to have a reason. Where oh where has the time gone." Sirius badly acting.

"With you, nowhere." Remus said and Albus smiled, Madison giggled, Sirius pouted this was how Hermione found them.

"Here guys, cookies." Hermione went to Sirius first.

"See at least someone loves me, right Hermy." Sirius smiled at Hermione. She smiled sweetly with an evil look in her eyes as she shoved a cookie in his mouth and move on. After everyone got a cookie. She sat down, and saw that Madison went to sit on Remus lap, and she smiled.

"So what's up? Any news on Riddle." Hermione ask.

"No, there's no news but we're not stopping. I just came to see how things are going. And Sirius wanted a social call. But there is something I want to give you before school starts. If we could possibly find a quiet place for this." Albus said holding up a bag.

"Oh yes, come with me." They walk out and a comfortable silence fell upon the three people who occupied the room.

"So how are things with these two, Moony?" Sirius asks his long-time friend. Watching him played with Hermione and her daughter made him happy. For as long as Sirius could remember Remus was always hard on himself, saying no one can love a monster like him. So when he walk in and saw Remus having fun, with no care in the world, playing with Madison and Hermione. It made him happy. And now looking at Remus with Madison on his lapped, he look the father, he was supposed to be. The scene looked right.

"It's fine, right Madison." Remus hugged the little girl.

"Yep, we're playing tackle tickle when you came, Uncle Sirius." Madison said.

"Well I wanted to play. But its fine, I am just fine to be left all alone, by myself." Sirius shredded fake tears. Madison and Remus laugh.

"You can play with us next time, Uncle Sirius. Do you want to play a card game?" Madison ask him.

"Sure." Getting down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Okay, well do you want to play for money?" Madison smiling wicked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Remus; let's show her how big men play cards." Sirius acting like he's getting ready for battle.

It was a half-an hour later when Hermione and Albus came in and saw the three people. Remus looked amused and Sirius pouted.

"Look Mamma, I won $25.oo dollars." Madison was holding the money she won.

"How is it that she can play so good, like that?" Sirius asks Hermione.

"I taught her. My Uncle was a professional gambler and he taught me all his tricks and I taught them to her. Good job sweetie." Hermione smiling down at Madison.

"Well Sirius its time to go, shall we. We'll see you three later. Good-bye" Albus said walking towards the fireplace.

"Bye. Oh and I want a rematch, young lady." Sirius disappeared in the fire.

"What did Albus give you?" Remus asks Hermione.

"You'll just have to wait till school starts to find out with everyone else. Well I'm going to clean up my mess in the kitchen, you guys have fun okay." Hermione smiled sweetie at him and walked away, humming.


	7. Sorting Night

Chapter 7

Welcoming Love

The day was hectic; it was the first day of school. And every wizard, witch, and parents were busies packing for a 12 hour trip to Hogwarts. The teachers and staff were there a week or two before, getting their classes set up, everyone was surprise, but glad to that Hermione was alive and well. And that she even had a daughter. Most were confused on who the father was and when they ask, she simply said he's not in the picture. All expect for four teachers; Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall knew the truth. They all helped her get ready for her classes in Muggle Studies, since she was new to this.

Hermione found out that Neville, was the new teacher of Herbology, and that he was married to Luna, and both were in the Order, so they also new of her situation.

Severus was still the Potions Master, but to her surprise Draco was studying under him.

Hagid was still teaching Care of Magical Creatures. And Harry, with Charms.

After long hours of making and remaking schedules for the subjects. Everyone was ready for the children. Madison was able to sit with the teachers since she was not quite old enough to sit with the student, plus she doesn't know anyone yet. She was so happy and amazing that everything she saw in the dining hall. As the kids sat down they saw the newcomers and talking among themselves about them.

As Professor McGonagall welcome and sorted the first years, Albus stood to speak.

"Welcome students, teachers, and staff. First years should note that the forest is forbidden to everyone. And that the curfews are to be followed this year. Now as you have most likely notice a new teacher. This is Miss Hermione Granger and her daughter, Madison. Miss Ganger will be teaching Muggle Studies, to anyone who would like to learn something about their neighbors. For some of you, who are taking it already, know this. But those who hasn't is welcome to drop in on her class to see what it's about, and to decide if you want to take this class. Now enough of taking, I'm hungry and I bet you are too, so lets eat." Albus clapped his hands and food all around the world appear on the tables.

"Hermione, this this going to be fine year." Neville said.

"I hope so, I'm kind of nervous to be teaching." Hermione said.

"Mr. Longbottom, what is Herbology about?" Madison ask.

"Oh it the study of plants, what there used for." Neville turn towards Madison, answering her question, and they started to talking about their favorite plants.

After everyone was done, Albus stood once more.

"Well I have enjoyed this wonderful night and feast. And now I'm tired and I don't know about you, but I have a busy day tomorrow. So perfects I'll ask you to lead your house to their rooms and help settle them in. Tomorrow is a new day for us all."

"Mamma, tomorrow can I help you in your class." Madison ask as she hopped in bed and pulling the covers over her. Hermione came over and tuck her in.

"Sure I don't see why you can't. And I'm sure I'll need a helper for this being my first class ever to teach." Hermione sitting on the bed.

"Okay. See you in the mourning then." Madison drift in to sleep. Hermione kissed her head and went to her known bed.


	8. First Class, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw

Welcoming Love

Ch8

Hermione woke with a start. Realizing it was just her alarm clock. Getting up and change, she went into Madison's room. Madison was in front of her closet throwing things around.

"Madison what are you doing?" Hermione gaze around the mess her daughter made.

"I can find my shoes." Madison said her head in the closet throwing everything out. Hermione looked down at the floor, swoop down and picked up Madison clothes she wore the day before.

"Did you try looking at the last place you wore them." Hermione smile.

"Yes." Madison said getting mad.

"So how is it you're looking over there, when your shoes are over here?" Hermione said laughing. Madison turn towards her mother and saw her shoes on the floor, then looked at her mother and laugh too. Getting her shoes on, they left for breakfast. Once again Madison joined the teachers, she study the faces of the students, wondering who she will befriend this year. Hearing her mother laugh, Madison looked to see her and Professor Lupin laughing about old times, Madison thinking her mother was truly happy here. Wondering if she will get a father she dreamed of. After breakfast Madison helped her mother, with her classes.

"Mamma, who do we have first?" Madison ask stacking papers that will be used today.

"Hmm let's see, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. First years, then third year. And after lunch we have Gryffindor and Slytherin, fifth and sixth years. Wow today is going to be busy." Hermione said looking over the schedule as her first class came in; some students were hesitant about the class. After everyone sat down and got a good look of the classroom which was filled with weird muggles objects. Hermione got up and walk towards the front of the room.

"Good Morning, now as Professor Dumbledore announce I'm Professor Hermione Granger. And since that makes me fell so old, I won't mind if you called me by my first name. now I'm a muggleborn, and this is my daughter Madison, she ten years, but we've live among the muggle world a lot, so if you need help with something and cant get me, so can ask her. Today we're going g to do something out of the blue, I'm going to give you assign seats, and these seats will yours for the rest of the year. But if you have trouble with your seats let me know, so that we can fix it, okay." Hermione said looking at her student. She didn't see someone enter her room.

"Miss Hermione, what does assigned seats have to do with muggles." A pureblood wizard named Luke said.

"Because it's what muggle schools do." And a muggleborn witch named Julie told him.

"Yes, it's true. Giving assign seats is a Muggle way, but it also helps you learn more about your neighbors. For example, Luke, right, okay what you know about this young lady, here." Hermione walked toward Julie.

"That she is Hufflepuff, and she a muggleborn. That's all really; I usually hang out with people in my house." Luke look worried that he said something wrong, but when Hermione smile, he relax.

"You see, this is where we need assign seats, to get to one another. You see being a wizard or a witch isn't all that different from being a Muggle. Sure some have powers and others don't. But that's not the case here. Even muggles are different from other muggles as in talent, skin color, ancestors, language, and so on. These things separates us from each other and only finding out what your neighbors like and dislike, can we truly understand, about friendship, and life. I know you would be surprise at what you're going to find, some of it you're going to hate, but others, you'll like, well what you say. Let's try this out." Hermione told them, then she moved them starting with Luke and Julie, put them together.

"Miss Hermione, are you going to this with every class." A young girl name Mary asks.

"If you're talking about having Gryffindor and Slytherin together then yes, they need it more then you. Don't you think?" Hermione smile with the class as if they shared a joke. Then the bell rang.

"Oh wait class. Don't tell the other students what you learned today and for homework I want at least one page about something what you like and dislike about the person next to you." Hermione told and they left.

"Well how was that." Hermione turn towards her daughter who give her thumps-up, and their secret guest smile and left quietly.


	9. Second Class, Gryffindor, Slytherin

Welcoming Love

Ch9

Hermione was alone in her classroom, Madison was invited to lunch by some Hufflepuff students. Hermione was studying her seat charts, trying to decide who to put where. She looked up to find Remus at the door, with food in his hands. Hermione smiled at him.

"Hermione, I brought you food." Remus said as he put a tray in front of her.

"Oh thank you. I was just going to leave after this." Hermione pointed to her charts. Remus reach over and grabbed them. As he looked over them, Hermione was eating, and studying him.

"Well you shouldn't put Jeff and Mark together, they have a bad history." Remus handed the papers over and started to eat to.

"Oh okay. You didn't get lunch too?" Hermione ask.

"Huh, no I ask Madison were you were and she told me you were in here finishing some work and I know you, so I brought both of our lunch so you didn't have to eat alone." Remus blush slightly as her told her. Hermione smiled at generosity.

"So how's your classes?" Hermione ask.

"Oh the same, everyone's enjoy battling each other. How are you, you ok." Remus ask worried.

"Yes I'm fine. Still scared that _he'll_ come, but I doing good." Hermione told him the truth. They eat in silence till the bell rang.

"Oh that's my cue, thanks for lunch Remus." Hermione smile at him. As he walk to the door he turned and waved. Just then Gryffindor and Slytherin came in and separated.

"Hello, as I told my previous classes, you can call me Miss. Hermione. And today we're going to do something a little different. Your going have assigned seat." Hermione said expecting an uproar. When none came she let out a breathe and got her paper.

"Okay I want Mr. Malfoy and Miss Longbottom here." As soon as the words left her the uproar began.

"Okay settle down, settle down. Now what's the problem." Hermione asked her students.

"Sorry Professor, but you want a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to sit together." Blake Malfoy sneered.

"Well yes. Now you and you sit here." Hermione went on about the class, everyone move reluctantly to there seats.

"Ms. Hermione, why do we have to sit like this?" Alice McCone ask.

"Well its so you guys can get to know one another. Now if there is a problem with your sits let me know and I fix it as best as I can." Hermione smile.

"Are you kidding me." Blake said.

"You know, you remind so much of your father. And no, I'm not. Do you have problem Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione ask.

"Yes, I don't want to sit here." Blake boldly stated.

"Why, oh is it because Raven is a girl, if that's the case I can switch with a boy." Hermione told him.

"Can it be a Slytherin." Blake stated again.

"No, see that's why I did it like this. Because every house only sits willing to its own house. But if you guys get to know one another then there wont be that house rivalry, well it wont be as bad as it was." Hermione told her class.

"Your living in a dream world, Professor." a Gryffindor murmured.

"Maybe or maybe not. Now in this class, we'll be learn all things of muggles, and how they can live with out magic. As some of you may already know I'm a muggleborn, and I've raise my daughter in the muggle world, so if you need any help feel free to ask question. Now homework, I want you to write one page about what you like and dislike of your new partner. Good-bye see you next class." Hermione said as they left grumbling.

"Mamma, sorry that couldn't be here with you. But Megan asked me to come with her to her class, to show me something and I didn't have time to tell you. So sorry." Madison, race in here, just after her class left, panted as she spoke.

"Its alright, I'm just glad that you made a friend." Hermione pack her things and lock the door on their way out.

"So how was it, was it bad. It was, wasn't it?" Madison ask her mother.

"No it could've been worst, I thought they were going to start taking out their wands. So dear, what class did you go to?" Hermione ask Madison.

"I went to Mr. Remus's class it was very cool. All though I had to sit on the side lines, because I'm not old enough to use a wand. It was fun to watch everyone practice, though. And Mr. Remus is a very good teacher." Madison talk on and on about her day as they went to dinner.

"So I hope that you didn't have any trouble with my son, Hermione." A cool voice said beside her, looking over she saw Draco.

"No, nothing out of the usual. Everyone had an uproar when I place Neville's daughter with your son, they realize that when I up them in seating arrangement that it wasn't going to be with their house." Hermione said to Draco, both had gotten over their difference, after everyone found out that Draco was secretly in the Order. Everyone then, too, had argue the fact that he was his fathers son. And couldn't be trusted. Hermione had stood up in front of him and yelled at everyone, on why, that he hasn't done anything, to have our distrust. After her reasons, everyone looked ashamed of themselves. Hermione looked over at Draco, who nodded his thanks, and trust to her.

"Yes well for your information, its just an act. He'll be more mean to her then anyone else, because he likes her. But he doesn't want to appear weak in front of his friends." Draco smile at Hermione.

"Aww, first love, it best." Hermione laugh.

"You know Raven likes him too." Neville joined the conversation.

"Really, I think I'll keep them together then, so Nev, how's Luna?" Hermione ask.

"Oh she good, she took over her father business." Neville said, Harry join in, with them and the four caught up the ten years without Hermione. Talking about their days in school also.


	10. Talking

Okay so i was bored and tired from the lack of sleep for last two days. so this chapter is jsut a What-the-heck-time-for-inside-scoop-on-someting-tape-of-chapter-just-so -i can-update-again.

tell me what you think.

MG- Madison Granger

HR- Hermione Remus

* * *

Ch10

"Madison, have you done your school work?" Hermione ask as Madison race toward the door.

"Yes. I'm all done so I was going to play." Madison stopped turning towards Hermione.

"Can you bring it to me, and I'll grade it. Then you can go, but stay on the grounds." Hermione said as Madison went and got her work, and race outside.

Running down the halls, she skid to a stop in front of Uncle Harry's room. Knocking on the door. Harry open to see Madison, letting her in, she found the Twins and Sirius already there.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Mamma wanted my homework." Megan sitting down by the fire.

"That's okay MG. We figure that was likely to happen. Your mother was always like that. So any new information, about Operation HR." Sirius said rubbing his hand together.

"MG? Its Madison. And Mr. Remus brought her lunch the other day. And I heard him inviting her to Hogsmeade, whenever the next one is." Madison said as Harry handed her some Punkin Juice.

"Really well, that's good. But what about Halloween. I talk Dumbledore, into giving everyone a day off to have fun." Harry said.

"Really, well that's good, because there no full moon out." Sirius said.

"Yeah now all…"Fred started.

"Have to do is make sure their alone." George finish.

"I still think locking them in a closet, is a good idea. Its how we got James and Lily together." Sirius pouted that his idea was plan B.

"Yes but in case you didn't realize, this is Hermione and Remus, two of the Smartest people we know, they'll be able to figure how to get out in no time." Harry stated the fact for the hundredth time.

"Okay, so Madison how are you liking Hogwarts?" Fred ask.

"I love it. I've already made some friends. In each house, to help Mamma with fixing the Rivalry. They don't seem to mind though, so its fun. I've even play some pranks on a couple of people, just little ones to lighten the moods when things get awkward." Madison said, smiling at the Twin, doing them proud.

"Have you try out the Perry Poppers, yet?" George ask.

"No, I was going to do that next though. It has to be right. So I'm waiting. But I'm thinking of doing during Christmas. What do you think?" Madison ask, watching the Twin thinking about it.

"Yeah that sounds good. Do it during Christmas and send us the results. Okay little bit. Well we got to go…" Fred said.

"Yes lunch is over for us. When your in town come by the shop okay." George said and Madison nodded. They left.

"I still cant believe your helping them run a mock in the school." Harry laugh.

"Well its fun. And no one gets hurt, I make sure." Madison told him, remember when she pulled a prank on a frist year who started to cry when everyone laughed, feeling guilty at herself and angry at everyone else, she step forward and yelled at them, hugging the boy towards her, leading him to Poppy. Where she apologize, and explained herself, the boy Johnny, forgave her, and stayed by her since then, when Hermione found out Madison was ground to the Castle for a week. No has ever seen that angry she got tired of playing messenger for Ron and Harry in forth year. But everyone got a full view of what a ever angry Hermione looked like.

"Hey it was funny to see the Twin get a mouth full of her. I will forever remember that." Sirius said with a faraway look in his eyes. Harry shaken his head.

"You know the Twins still wont come near her." Harry said and Sirius laugh.

"Well I guess I should get going to. I still have to talk with Remus. So I'll see you later." Sirius stood up and walked out the door. Leaving Harry and Madison on their own.

"So Maddie. How's Johnny?" Harry ask with a smile as he got out a chessboard.

"Oh well he getting better, now that his parent cant come near him anymore." Madison said angry at what she found out what her best friend life was like.

"Yeah all thanks to a little girl, who took up help him when no one else did." Harry said.

"I guess, I mean. I know that it was because of me, he had a breakdown. But I know that I did help him a little." Madison said quietly.

"Maddie, listen to me. All the teachers new something was wrong, but he wouldn't say. You're the one he open with. In a way, you saved his life. He's a great kid, and you should be proud that he's your friend." Harry said moving a piece forward.

"I am. I just hope that he find something worth living for, like mamma tells me all the time." Madison studying her player before moving.

"I think he's already has." Harry said smiling at his Goddaughter.

"Well that's good then. So do you know what it is, Uncle Harry?" Madison ask.

"Yes, well I don't have any proof, but its seem the most likely thing to me." Harry said.

"Maybe you should and find out yourself." Harry said.

"Checkmate. I win, again. Uncle Harry, your not very good at this game, are you?" Madison smiled.

"No, but Ron might give you a challenge. Its getting late and we have work to do tomorrow so go to bed okay." Harry said and Madison nodded. Getting up , she help Harry way the game and drinks. Walking the halls, she thought over what Johnny was living for.


	11. Author'sNotes

So I know I haven't updated any of my stories, but honestly I suffering from writer's block on them. I just don't like what I wrote, so until my muse comes back I gonna start a new crossover story. I am of Harry Potter (yes I am very aware of my obsession...lol) and Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Fruits Basket/ Ouran Host Club/ Inuyasha/ Sailor Moon...or something anime, I've been watching anime couple of weeks, got a few idea nothing solid...yet...so thank you for your Patience and I'm truly sorry for the wait.


	12. IMPOTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT

NOTICE

My internet will be down starting tomorrow, because I'm moving. So it will be a couple weeks till its back up. I am almost done with a new story, but unfortunely it will not be finish in time. So when I can get my internet up (in a few weeks), I will post my story ASAP. So sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me and be patience. I have not forgotten you. Thank you all

Nikki

PS: if I can get to a library, I see if I can post sooner.


End file.
